Field of Invention
The present invention provides an installer tool and method of installation for the replacement of bearings with a lift cylinder yoke bore.
Description of Related Art
Tractors, bulldozers and other heavy machinery typically include a front shovel or a push blade to move dirt, coal or gravel. A lift cylinder that may be typically found on a bulldozer or similar tractor provides a means to lift the push blade during operation. The lift cylinder is held in place through the use of a lift cylinder yoke that attaches to a hard nose of the bulldozer. Most lift cylinder yokes include bearings to support the various torques that are applied to the lift cylinder and yoke during operation. Over time these bearings become worn and it is necessary to remove and replace the bearings. The process of replacing the bearings can be quite tedious and many times the installation of the new bearings require the use of a hammer and may involve beating on the bearing thus causing damage and swelling to the bearing during installation. The installation may further lead to the cylinder yoke not fitting properly. Consequently there is a need for an effective safe method to install lift cylinder yoke bearings in a less damaging and safer manner.